Undercover Love
by punkdlaurenx
Summary: (Collaberation with lilcmpunkfan)... What happens when a young girl, sent out on only an undercover job, does she realise that all isn't what it seems to be and that feelings grow strong, even when you never thought they would. (AU STORY)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this will be a story that will be written by myself and lilcmpunkfan, we decided a while ago to do a collab but hadn't really done anything, so now we're going to do it. Of course it is punklee with a few other loveable characters, hope you like and enjoy.**

"Anyone for a slice of pizza?" A blonde haired, middle aged man said, sitting on a bench outside, looking at his three friends sitting on the ground, writing things on the ground with the stones.

"Is it cold?" A larger man asked with a full sleeve of tattoos.

"What do you think?" The blonde haired man replied.

Dean Ambrose, Phil Brooks, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were your average street, no good, full of nonsense boys. They worked selling people stolen car parts, that half the time they never knew if they worked or not.

Dean Ambrose, the flirt of the group and big time drinker lived with his mom all his life, well… that was when she was home instead of being out at clubs, he figured he was only happy around his bestfriends, so he left his mom when he was 16 and joined the boys to make up their business.

Phil Brooks, the charmer and surprisingly nerd of the group, nick named 'Punk' by the boys for his taste in music. He lived with his mom, dad and brother until he finally had enough of his crazy mother, alcoholic father and thieving brothers ways, he left when he was 18 and never looked back. Being the oldest out of the group was a struggle, he felt like he was more their fathers than friends, always putting them to bed after a party, maybe because he was the only one that didn't drink.

Roman Reigns, the bouncer and body guard of them all, of course all of them could put up a good fight, but any trouble, Roman would be there to protect his boys. He had lived with his grandparents all of his life since his parents had died when he was young and realised he would rather be out with his friends 24/7 than being stuck in a house baking and knitting. Of course he still loved them.

Seth Rollins, you need advice, Seth is the one you go to. If any of them have any problems or something they need to talk about, they go to Seth, he's always willing to listen to anything and help out. He had grew up with his father and sister and he never really got on with his father, he always seemed to favourite his sister over him, so he left.

"Ok, so we're sat outside on a Saturday night, drawing spunking cocks on the ground and eating cold pizza…" Dean said, looking at the other sitting on the ground, amusing themselves by their drawings.

"Do you have anything better to do?" Punk said.

"We should go clubbing, it's boring out here…" Dean moaned, looking around the deserted, dark park they were sitting in.

"Yeah, with all of that money we have…" Seth laughed.

"I'm fed up of always being skint…" Dean huffed like a child, sitting back on the bench.

"Suck it up… It's just a bunch of chicks in a club, waving their hoots at us, supplying us with alcohol and giving us a really bad hangover in the morning." Roman said.

"He speaks the truth." Punk said.

"But I like all of that shit." Dean said.

"We know you do Dean." Seth added to the conversation.

"Well, we might as well go home then…" Dean said, standing up.

"I haven't finished my drawing yet…" Punk said, looking up at Dean.

"You are drawing a cock on the ground, please… just get up…" Dean said.

"Alright alright… I was just leaving something nice for the kids in the morning." Punk said, standing up and dusting his jeans, the other two doing the same.

The immaturity of them all was incredibly bad, but they were four very smart individuals, they just didn't like showing it.

"Who's opening the garage tomorrow then?" Seth asked, all of them walking in a line, back to a place they called home but was just a bedsit. Two single beds, a tiny kitchen, a tiny bathroom, two couches and a TV that didn't even work that was probably stolen. All in the one tiny room. They took turns on who was on the couch and who was lucky enough to get the two beds.

"Not me." Dean said, "I was there this morning to deal with a scary ass woman complaining." Dean said.

They worked just along from their home in a garage were all the stolen parts for cars were in, selling them to people who had no clue about anything.

"I'll do it." Punk said.

"Good boy." Dean smiled, approaching their house, if you would even call it that, opening the door and walking in, kicking all the letters and rent notices out of the way, walking in, Roman shutting it behind and locking it.

"Ok, me and Seth are on the beds tonight…" Roman said, since Punk and Dean had them the night before.

"Dude, you have no idea how incredibly wrong that sounds." Punk said, shaking his head.

Punk walked over, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the kitchen counter, looking at their four tins that had each of their money in it, noticing his was empty.

"Ok, which fucker took my money?" Punk turned around, looking at all three of them.

"I was in need in cigarettes. Sorry man." Dean said.

"It'll be you that's sorry when you end up with lung cancer, you can pay me back all of it." Punk said, pointing his finger at Dean to warn him.

"Ok, sorry Mr Straight Edge." Dean said, saluting Punk.

Punk kicked his shoes off, walking over to his couch for the night and collapsing on it on his stomach, his hand dangling off the edge.

"Someone set me an alarm for the morning…" Punk mumbled.

"Done…" Seth shouted.

"Thanks." Punk said, raising his hand and thumb up to Seth.

"Night fuckers…" Dean said, turning around to get comfy on the couch.

**And the next chapter is over to lilcmpunkfan, let's see where this story takes us. We both hope you enjoy it very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for checking out this story that I am doing with punkdlaurenx. We have been talking about doing this story for a while now and I hope that you really like it. Also thanks a bunch for all of the reviews that this story has already received. You guys freaking rock!**

The next morning, Punk woke up to his annoying clock ringing. He hated getting up early, but he needed to get to the garage to start working in order to get paid. Getting off the couch and stretching, Punk walked over to the boxes where he kept his clothes, he grabbed a shirt and a wholly pair of jeans and went to take a shower in their tiny bathroom.

Once he was ready, he grabbed his phone and keys before kicking the couch that Dean was sleeping on. "Hey fucker I'm leaving for work. You better be there by noon otherwise I'm kicking your ass," he threatened his sleeping friend due to the fact that Dean had a tendency of sleeping in and missing work.

"Alright man quit bitching I'll be there," Dean groaned as he turn over on the couch and threw his blanket over his head. Shaking his head, Punk gave the couch one good kick before walking out the door and over to their garage with his headphone blaring.

As Punk walked to work completely distracted, he failed to notice a dark colored van watching and recording every move that he made. "Alright guys heads up, there's the ring leader right there," Detective Jackson said as he hit record on the monitor. He and his mobile crime unit had been watching Punk and his crew for over three months now recording all their movements.

The Chicago Police Department had gotten word of a couple of guys stealing cars and scraping them completely for parts to sell. It took a while, but Detective Jackson was able to find out who was doing it and decided to set up an undercover sting operation to take down the group known as the Shield once and for all.

"Sir, do you want us to take him down first?" one of his fellow officers said as they watched Punk open up the garage and walked in.

"No not yet we have some evidence on them, but not a lot. We know that they scrap the cars for parts, but we don't know if how they get the information for the cars and if they are working for a much bigger operation. For now let's just keep an eye on them and besides I have a little surprise coming for them later," Detective Jackson chuckled to himself. He just hoped that his plan worked.

Back in the garage….

The first thing that Punk did when he walked into the garage was turn off all the alarms and security systems that they set up in their garage. With their stolen items ranging in the tens of thousands of dollars, everything was kept under lock and key. Once that was done, he turned on the lights and made the place look like a real car part garage rather than an illegal business. Finally he went and opened the garage door that revealed a line of people that needed stuff for their cars. Sighing, Punk rubbed the back of his neck and ushered the people in.

The first couple of people were regulars at the garage who constantly needed parts for their broken down vehicles. Punk didn't understand why they could just go buy new ones, but then again they weren't making the kind of money that he and his buddies were making. Hell even then he didn't even have a decent vehicle so he just kept his mouth shut.

Once the regulars got their usual parts, Punk took a second to breathe and that's when he saw her. This beautiful dark brown woman walked into the garage looking very timid. Anyone could tell that this was her first time in this type of place, but Punk looked past that and just stared at her. Along with her brown hair, she had beautiful unblemished caramel colored skin, and two brown eyes that Punk felt himself getting lost in. Not to mention that she was wearing a Pokémon t-shirt and Punk fell more into lust with this woman.

Walking up to her, Punk cleared his throat and tried to keep himself in check, "Hell…hello, can…can I help you," he nervous asked the miraculously beauty in front of him. It scared him how she was making so nervous, because he never acted this way in front of women.

"H…hi…and…and yeah you can. My umm…my car broken down the other day and I umm…I sort of need a new starter or battery for my car. I don't know which one it really needs though," the woman nervously asked the man in front of her.

Just like Punk, this woman was in awe when she first laid her eyes on him. At first she thought she was going to be dealing with an old man or a nasty grease monkey, but when she saw this handsome tattoo covered man she lost all control that she thought she had. The man whose shirt read Punk, had the most amazing green eyes that she had ever saw and all the tattoos that he had was like icing on the cake. She never thought she would be attracted to a man like him, but boy was she dead wrong.

"Oh well I can help you with that, where is your car?" Punk asked the woman once he felt like he regained control of himself.

"It's umm…it's around the corner, but do you think you can take a look at it for me?" the woman asked him as she played with her hair.

Punk nodded his head, "Yeah definitely let me just call my partner to come watch the garage then I'll go help you." The woman nodded and watched as he pulled out his phone to call Dean. "Okay he's on his way, so let's go take a look at this car of yours."

The woman smiled brightly, "Thank you so much, my name is April or AJ by the way."

"April that's a beautiful name and my name is Phil or Punk it doesn't matter what you call me," Punk smiled back at the woman.

"Well it's nice to meet you Phil or Punk," AJ giggled. This man is so perfect, she thought to herself.

"And it's nice to meet you too April or AJ," Punk smiled back. This woman is so perfect, he thought to himself as they walked to her car. Today was turning out to be a good day after all.

**Well there you have it folks the next chapter will be brought to you by punkdlaurenx. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to see how this story turns out. Please don't forget to review thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating as regularly, I've just got a lot of school work that I need to be doing and I apologise for lack of update, I'm usually quite quick with the chapters. Anyway, here is chapter 3, brought by me, punkdlaurenx, hope you enjoy.**

"Looks like you're going to need a new battery… how many miles has it done?" Punk asked the beautiful young women who he caught staring at him, bending over to car roof.

"Not a lot." AJ shook her head.

"It's pretty uncommon for a new car to need a new battery, but I'll get you sorted right away, just come back round to the garage and I'll quote you some prices." Punk said, shutting the roof of the car down, walking back round to the garage, the girl timidly following behind him.

Once they got back in, Punk told AJ he was just going through to the back to see what he could find for her, so AJ just nodded with a sweet innocent smile, watching him walk through the doors until she quickly dug inside her jean pocket, taking a small note pad and pen out, looking around the shop and writing things done, codes off of products, anything and everything she could spot, quickly putting the notepad back in her pocket, in fear that Punk would walk back and catch her.

"Ok…" Punk said, entering back in through the doors, "I can give you a battery for, let's be reasonable here, pretty girl like you… let's say one hundred and fifty dollars." Punk said.

"Yeah… I'll just take it." AJ smiled.

"Ok, if you just leave your car out there, I'll get my work mates to go and put the new battery in, pick it up tomorrow morning…" Punk said, taking the money from her that she handed him.

"Yeah, that's great. Thanks for your help." AJ smiled, about to walk out when Punk spoke up again.

"Incase you get bored…" Punk said, writing down something on a piece of paper, "Here's my number, maybe I can help you out with some more car parts." Punk smiled, his cocky and flirtatious looks taking over him as he passed her the number.

"Well…" AJ chuckled, "Thanks for that." She smiled, putting the bit of paper in her pocket, "I'll see you around." She said, walking out of the garage and down the street to her apartment where she lived alone in. She sank down into her couch, rattling her nails in rhythm against the arm of the chair.

_Later that night…_

"Who the hell are you texting?" Dean asked, putting his hood up, covering his full face practically, the rest of them doing the same as they walked round the side of a building.

"No one." Punk said, storing his phone away in his pocket, "What is it we're in here for?" Punk asked, all of them stopping. Since they did steal most of their equipment and parts to sell as their own at much higher prices, they did need to go out every often to steal the parts.

"Timebelts." Dean said, knowing they didn't have any left in the garage.

This was place where they had been going for years, they had so much car parts that they never even noticed that some things where being stolen, Dean had watched the owner of the shop put in the security pin one day and they've known it ever since, they knew it was a nasty habit and that if they got caught, there would be a good chance they would end up in jail, but they thought themselves as too smart, they knew how to do things properly when it came to this stuff.

"Ok, we all…" Dean stopped speaking, looking at Punk with his phone back out.

"I'm sorry do you have more interesting things to do?" Dean asked, looking at Punk.

"No, sorry." Punk said, shaking his head, putting his phone back in his pocket.

_With AJ…_

AJ just chuckled at this clearly interested man, sending her all types of wack texts, things she wouldn't repeat out loud, but yet she found so funny, even though it made her cringe. He really was a charmer. She didn't know if she wanted to get involved with him though, he seemed a little on the rough side of life, not that, that made him a bad person, but she wasn't too sure yet. She sent back a text, not receiving anything back like she had straight away before.

She was only in that garage for one reason only, and it definitely wasn't to get to know any of the boys who work in it.

_Back with the boys…_

"Got them?" Dean whispered, in the back of the huge car shop, where they kept all their spare parts.

"Yeah." Punk and Seth whispered, Roman behind them carrying other boxes.

"Ok, quickly…" Dean said, holding the door opened for them as they walked out with some boxes quietly, making sure they didn't leave a trace of evidence behind them, shutting the door and locking it with Dean's knowledge of the security code.

Since it was 2am on a Sunday night, technically Monday morning, they knew no one would be lurking about, so they walked out of behind the building, still being weary of any watchers and looking around, not knowing they were being watched with every breath and movement.

Just across the road, a black van was sat outside a house, the lights and engine turned off but still, a man looking straight at the four of them, his camera snapping shots of them carrying the stolen parts.

"Looks like they found what they were looking for." Detective Jackson said, rolling out the pictures he had took from his camera, looking at the four of them, black zipper hoods up, heads down, walking along with the boxes.

"Shouldn't we just arrest them, there's no point in waiting around." Detective Jackson's work colleague said, sitting beside him in the van.

"Nah, all the information we need, will get brought to us soon, I have everything worked out." Detective Jackson said, watching the boys walk away into the dark night.

**Ok, it's over to lilcmpunkfan for the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed this one. I wonder what detective Jackson is up to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews for this story. You guys rock. We are only three chapters in and already have 20 reviews. Please keep up all the love and support. Thanks!**

The next day, Punk had given AJ a call and told her that her car was fixed and ready to go. Letting him know that she would be down there in an hour, AJ took her time getting, because she wanted to look nice for him. This was really odd considering the fact that she was still unsure if she wanted to get to know the charming any more than she had to. Once she was ready, AJ grabbed her backpack and locked her door before venturing downstairs to the mail room of her apartment building. There she took the paper that she had wrote on yesterday at Punk's garage and put it is one of the mailboxes before leaving. She really didn't like this, but it had to be done.

Walking over to the garage, AJ took the time to think about everything she was doing and even about Punk. While he did seem like a nice man, there was still a lot of him that through her off a bit. To her it felt like he was something from her even though they had just met. She didn't feel comfortable in getting to know a person that kept secrets. At the same time she was a hypocrite too.

Anyways, finally making to the garage, AJ took a deep breath before walking in. Taking a look around the garage she saw that it was full of people needed replacement parts for their car, but there wasn't any sign of Punk around. Walking in further, she saw a tall blond hair man standing at one of the counters so she approached him wanting to know where Punk was.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find Phil?" she asked him nervously. Just like Punk this man whose nametag read "Dean" gave off the weird strange vibe that made her uneasy.

"Why do you want to know?" Dean rudely asked the small woman in front of him. He had never seen her before and the fact that she knew Punk's real name made him not trust her. She could be someone out to get them for all he knew.

Clearing her throat, AJ nervously played with her hair and said, "He umm…he called me earlier to tell me that my umm…car was ready and that I could come pick it up. I just umm…wanted to tell him thank you in person."

Taking a second to feel her out, Dean decided to by her story, "Okay I know who you are, you're AJ the girl that Punk can't stop talking about. He said that you would be stopping by. Let me just call him for you. He had to take care of some business, but should be back soon. Why don't you just have a seat over there and wait for him."

AJ nodded and went to go sit down in the little waiting area that the boys set up in case the garage got too busy. As she waited for Punk to arrive, AJ made sure to take a real good look around the place and tried to remember every little detail of the place. The sooner she got what she was supposed to do done, the sooner she could go back to her normal life.

Finally after 10 minutes of waiting, Punk finally entered the garage and walked over to her with a big smile on his face. "Hey it's nice to see you again. I hope I didn't keep you waiting forever?" he asked as he helped her stand from the chair as he checked out her body. That day AJ was wearing a nice form fitting t-shirt, some skinny jeans that showed off her curves, and a pair of converse that still showed off her nerdy side. She was definitely his type of girl.

"Like wise and I was only waiting for a little while, but it wasn't a big deal. Anyways you said that my car was done?" AJ asked him. She also mentally noted how nice he looked today. He had his hair gelled back, was wearing a Chicago Cubs jersey on with cargo shorts, and had some old tennis shoes on. He also liked the cologne that he was wearing. It made him smell hot if that was even such a thing.

Punk smiled and nodded his head at her, "Yeah it's all ready to go like I said. My boys worked really fast on it and got it all tuned up for you free of charge. You shouldn't have any more problems with it for a while." He knew that she didn't ask for the tune up, but he wanted to make a good impression to her and after a lot of begging and pleading with the guys they ended up helping him fix the car.

When they turned the corner and AJ saw her car for the first time, she couldn't believe how awesome it looked. Not only did the guys fix it up for her, they even washed and waxed it. "Oh my god Phil my car looks fantastic thank you!" AJ shouted as she jumped up and down before jumping into his arms.

At first he was a little taken back but ended up wrapping his arms around her and squeezed her, "Hey it's no big deal honestly. I just wanted to do something nice for someone for once. Besides this means that you have to now do something important for me."

When AJ heard that, she immediately jumped away from him, "Wha…wha…what do you want me to do?" She was afraid to hear what he had in mind and was afraid that it might have some bad consequences along the way.

"I want you to have dinner with me that's all. I know that we only met yesterday and that we have only texted each other a couple of times, but I really want to get to know you a little bit better. Please I'll take you the most awesome restaurant in town and I'll even pay. Please just say yes," he pleaded with the beautiful woman in front of him.

"I…I…I don't know Phil, I mean I think you're a really nice guy and all, but…I don't know," AJ said nervously looking down at the floor. She didn't think that getting involved with him was the right thing to do, but when she looked up and saw the cute little puppy face that he had on, she knew in that moment that she couldn't resist him. Thinking about her options one last time, she lifted her head and said, "Fine, even though it goes against my best judgment I'll have dinner with you tonight, but just this once."

Punk then had a huge smile on his face. He couldn't believe that this beautiful angel had said yes to him. "Excellent I should be done with work around 5, so I'll give you a call around then and let you know where we are going to go okay," he told her still grinning like an idiot.

AJ just nodded her head, "Ok that sounds like a plan then and I will be waiting for your call." She then walked back up to him and kissed his cheek. When she did this, she felt a little spark that scared her and excited her at the same time.

Without wasting any more time, she bid farewell to Punk and quickly drove away and went straight to her friend Renee's apartment. Quickly knocking on her door, Renee answered it and had a face a panic on when she saw AJ standing there. "Hey what's wrong? You never come over here unannounced unless it was a real emergency," Renee said to her best friend as she left her in.

"This is an emergency Renee, I am in real trouble. Something happened yesterday and today and I'm afraid that it is going to escalate." AJ told her as she started to pace back and forth in the living room.

"Alright just tell me what is going on before you put a hole in my floor," Renee said as she sat on the couch and pulled AJ down with here.

AJ just sighed and began to tell her friend about what happened, "Well you know how I'm supposed to be doing that thing, well I went to go do it yesterday and I sort of met a guy there. His name is Phil and well…he's amazing Renee. He has these green eyes that I feel like I can get lost in forever, a pair of tattoo arms that I want wrapped around me, and he is the sweetest guys ever."

Renee smiled at her friend, "Well that's great AJ, I'm really happy for you, but what's the big problem. Is he married or something?" She knew that AJ needed a man in her life, but if this guy was married, then she was going to have to put her foot down. She wasn't going to let her best friend become a home wrecker.

"No he isn't married Renee, but you see…he just umm…he just happens to be one of the guys that has to do with that thing that I told you about remember, "AJ whispered to her. She didn't mean to, but it just became a force of habit when talking about this particular subject.

"You have got to be kidding me AJ. What are you going to do? I know that you said that he was really nice, but are you sure that you can trust him? After what you told me about these guys I don't feel comfortable with you getting to know them further," Renee said scared that her friend would get hurt in the end and that's the last thing that she wanted to happen.

Playing with the bracelet on her wrist, AJ look at Renee with a guilty face, "I'm sure what I am going to do in the long run Renee, but I sort of umm…agreed to go to dinner with Phil tonight. I know it wasn't the best decision that I have ever made, but there is just something about him and I have to no more. Please don't judge me."

Renee gave AJ a sympathetic smile and pulled her younger friend into a hug, "You know I can never judge you AJ. You are one of my best friends and I will support you in any way possible. I just want you to be careful. We don't know a lot about these guys except for rumors and I won't full trust them until I met them and see for myself that Phil is this nice man."

"Well what if I told you he had a friend that works with him that I think you would be interested in," AJ smiled. She knew that her friend was always looking for a man and thought that Dean would be a good match for her.

"Really, well then what are you waiting for, tell me!" Renee said excitedly.

AJ just shook her head and proceed to tell her friend about Dean, but in the back of her mind she was constantly thinking about Punk and their date that would come later on that day.

**Well there you have it folks, another chapter down. I hope you guys liked it just as much as I liked writing it. I wonder how Punk and AJ's date will go and what more we can learn from them. I guess we'll just have to see, because punkdlaurenx has the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the gap in the update from me 'punkdlaurenx.' I've been a busy bee this weekend so I do apologise for that. Thank you all for the REVIEWS so far, me and my writing partner lilcmpunkfan are very grateful and are glad you are enjoying. Keep up the REVIEWS and enjoy.**

After Punk was finished work around five o'clock like he said to AJ, he got home and called her, making sure the boys were away out and weren't listening in on his conversation.

Once AJ picked up thankfully and told him her address in which he could pick her up from, he went for a shower and made sure he picked out the cleanest clothes he had, spraying his usual cologne around his neck and body.

Even though he knew she probably wasn't that interested in a poor man like him, he still wanted a chance with her, he felt like he'd none her for years when she walked into the garage, just her innocence staring right at him, her smile that made his stomach tingle, he didn't know why he felt this way about a customer who just needed a new battery for her car, but he wanted to give it a shot.

After taking money from his jar, the only remaining money he had and sticking it in his jean pocket along with his phone, he left the room, walking out into the sun setting street, walking up to the address she gave him.

Once he arrived at the house, making sure he had the right house number, he knocked on the door, standing down and nervously putting his hands in his pocket, he usually wasn't this nervous with girls, he was always cocky and arrogant, jumping in head first.

He smiled seeing her open the door and walk out.

She wasn't dressed up, he didn't expect her too, but she didn't need to dress up, she was still beautiful, even in jeans and a Pikachu shirt.

"Hi." She smiled, looking at him, "Scrub up well." She said, smelling that amazing cologne he wore again, the wind blowing it off him and over to her.

"You know me, always trying to impress the ladies." Punk smiled.

"Is that right?" AJ chuckled at his cute little face. He was so handsome, even when he wasn't smiling, but his smile was affectionate to her, making her day automatically ok and not a lot of men could do that with her.

"Shall we…" Punk said, waving his hand in front for AJ to go first out of the gate and on to the sidewalk.

AJ just smiled with a nod, walking out of the gate and onto the sidewalk, walking alongside him. She knew this night could go three ways, she'd seen it all before. One, it could be awkward and they never speak again. Two, he uses his charming smile and looks into her bed and doesn't talk to her again or three, which was the one she preferred, they both have a good time, he walks her home safely and they stay friends, but even at that, she didn't know if she could do that, maybe number one or two would be better.

Once they got to the restaurant that Punk had phoned and booked later in the day on his lunch break at work, the waiter took them to their table which was tucked away in the corner where it felt like it was just them.

"Have you been here before?" AJ asked him, taking her leather jacket off and hanging it over the back of her chair.

"Me and my friends come here sometimes, usually pay day." Punk smiled.

AJ just smiled back at him, maybe she could use this date to get to know the other boys, she still hadn't finished that job she was set to do and she needed to have it done. She just needed to play it cool, she knew Punk wouldn't tell her all of his secrets on the first date, she was lucky if he would ever tell her.

"You live with your friends?" AJ asked, her eyes scrolling through the menu.

"Yeah, tiny bedsit about two blocks from the garage." Punk said.

"All four of you live in a bedsit?" AJ asked, she was a little shocked, didn't a bedsit not have just one bed?

"Two single beds, two couches." Punk said, "All you need." He said.

"Right… I guess so." AJ nodded, her eyes going back to the menu.

"You live with anyone?" Punk asked her.

"Nope, just me and my dog. I mean, I have a friend that lives about five minutes away from me, she's usually always at my house, but I live there myself." She said, looking across to him, his green mossy eyes were like looking in a forest, just like you could get lost in a forest, she could get lost in his eyes.

"How'd you get a nice big house like that? You must be a smart woman." Punk smiled, he figured she had a nice job the minute he saw her house that she managed to pay for herself. It wasn't like a mansion or anything, but it sure bet his home, anything bet his home.

"My dad actually helped me buy it. So no, I'm not smart at all. I spend my days stacking comics." AJ laughed, taking a drink of her pepsi that the waiter had just put down for them both.

"Comics?" Punk said, he wasn't very interested in a lot of things in life but the very things he was interested in, included comics, he'd read them since he was a little kid whenever he couldn't cope with his family, he could just get lost in a book and forget about everything.

"Yeah." AJ nodded. She was totally thinking that he was going to laugh or make fun of her, but she was surprised to hear him start rambling on about different ones, he was a hot nerd?

After their discussion about different types of comics, which they preferred, DC or Marvel, their favourite heroes and heroines, AJ just looked at him and laughed.

"What?" Punk said.

"I've never met a guy that reads comics and has muscles." AJ laughed.

"I don't read them anymore, the boys would slag me for life." Punk said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Who cares what they think, you read your little heart off." She smiled to him.

Punk just smiled sweetly to her, this was perhaps the best date he had ever been and he had been on a lot of dates, it wasn't awkward like he thought it would be and he didn't want in her pants right away, he really wanted to know this woman, inside and out.

But he knew that couldn't happen, because then she would have to know him inside and out, and no one could know him like that, only his boys and if they found out that he blew their cover after all these years, he would be a dead man, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of getting to know AJ, he wasn't missing out on a chance like this.

_Later on…_

After Punk and AJ had left the restaurant and Punk had begun walking AJ home, walking her right up to her front door, his protective side already kicking in over her.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I had fun." She smiled, watching him just nod and put his hands in his jean pockets.

"Me too. We should do it again." Punk said, hoping she would non in agreement but only getting her innocent smile. He hoped he didn't intimidate her or even scare her, he was beginning to think she knew something, but shook that thought out of his mind immediately, knowing there was no way.

"Well eh… goodnight." She smiled.

"Goodnight." Punk said, kissing her cheek softly.

AJ melted at his soft lips pressing against her cheek, his stubble prickling her chin.

He walked away and out of the gate, walking down the street.

AJ stood for a while and just watched him, she didn't believe he was bad, she didn't believe any of his friends were either, but she was given a job and she was going to do it, without falling for any of them, that wasn't why she was here.

_With Punk…_

Once Punk got into the room, looking at all three of the boys standing and looking at him, noting Dean with the bit of paper that AJ's address was on.

"What? What've I done?" Punk said, shutting the door over.

"Where were you?" Dean asked, a grumpy look on his face, Punk just said that his face had just settled into a grumpy feature, but never the less he looked at all of them.

"Out." Punk said.

"Really? I meant where dumb ass." Dean said.

"Just with a girl." Punk said.

"We made a rule that we didn't date anymore." Seth said, looking at Punk.

"Who said I was dating her?" Punk said, walking into the kitchen, putting his spear money in his jar, turning back round to see them still facing him, "What?" He said.

"C'mon man, you know we can't have girlfriends." Roman said.

"Why not?" Punk said.

"Because when she goes to ask about our work or what happens and all that shit, you're going to have to tell her we're a bunch of thieving scum." Dean said.

"I don't need to tell her anything. I really like her." Punk said.

"You're just going to hurt her or put her asses in jail, one of the two." Seth said.

"I'm not going all my life hiding my life from girls that I like and I'm certainly not spending my life sleeping on a couch in a tiny room with my friends, I want a life, this…" Punk said, picking up some clothes from the floor, "This is just shit." He said, dropping the clothes and kicking his shoes off.

"Yeah, we know, but it's all we have. Remember when we were 16, we said we didn't need anyone else, we had each other and that would always be enough." Roman said.

"Yeah… well we're not 16 anymore." Punk said.

"Just… don't get close to her." Dean said.

"Ok! I won't…" Punk said, putting his hands up, "Don't think she's that interested anyway." Punk said, throwing a coin from his pocket up and catching it, sitting down on the couch.

"Good, keep it that way." Dean said.

_The next day…_

It was Dean's morning to open up the garage when he noticed a customer standing outside as if waiting for it to open.

"Fuck sake…" Dean muttered under his breath, couldn't people just give him a chance to get in and open up.

He walked up and past the woman with blonde hair, not yet seeing her face and sticking a key in the door, walking in and putting off the security alarms, getting things set up and finally opening the door for customers to come in through. As soon as he opened the door and saw the woman's face, he felt his knees get weak.

Since AJ had told Renee about Dean and Renee seemed to think he sounded like her type, she had to come down and make an excuse, just to see him in person.

"H-Hi…" Dean said, he hadn't seen anyone so beautiful in his life, her eyes, her cute smile and dress sense.

"Hi… I was wondering if you sell screen wash, I've ran out." Renee said, playing it cool but really taking a close at the attractive man I her eyes, the way his messy hair sat on his head perfectly, as weird as that sounded. And his sparkling blue eyes, looking straight into hers, he really was her type of man and she was checking out his muscles as well of course.

"Yeah, I'll get you some." Dean smiled, walking away into the back of the shop and looking for some screen wash for her car.

Renee knew about these boys, their secrets and what they done to have such a successful business but she didn't see anything wrong with them, from AJ's point of view from talking to her last night on the phone, Punk was her 'ideal man' and Dean really was captivating her, even though they haven't even spoke, not really.

He watched him come back through with some screen wash, passing it to her.

"Thanks, how much?" Renee asked, taking her purse out.

"Take it for free." Dean smiled, a thing he had never done in his life.

"Oh… well thanks." Renee smiled.

"What's your name?" Dean asked.

"Renee." Renee smiled.

Renee, Dean thought. She didn't just look pretty but her name was even pretty too.

"I'm Dean." Dean smiled.

"It's nice meeting you Dean." Renee smiled, "Thanks for the freebie." She said.

"No problem, nice to meet you." Dean smiled, watching her walk away, staring up and down her toned legs. Now all of his words last night to Punk were back firing.

**Next chapter is over to lilcmpunkfan. REVIEW and hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone on behalf of me and punkdlaurenx, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is supporting this story. You guys rock and please keep all the love and support coming.**

The next day the guys finally had a day off and decided to spend their day just lounging around their apartment. Roman and Seth were busy in the kitchen making everyone some breakfast while Dean and Punk were laying in their beds texting away on their phones. Dean was busy texting Renee whom he met yesterday, while Punk was texting AJ.

"So Renee, tell me more about yourself", Dean texted to his new lady friend.

"Well I'm originally from Ontario Canada, but I moved to Chicago for work, I have a mom and a dad who still lives in Canada, but that's okay because I have my best friends here, and I am currently single as you know", Renee texted back.

Dean smiled at the texted, because he found a nice career driven woman, "Wow sounds like you have a wonderful life going on. What kind of job do you have?"

"I'm currently working with the local news as just an assistant, but I hope to make reporter or news anchor one day", Renee texted.

When Dean heard that, he cringed a little bit. He knew how noise reporters were when it came to getting their news story and being with Renee might put him and the boys in jeopardy, but somehow he felt like he could trust Renee with only having met her yesterday. "That's great Renee and I hope that you succeed. I need one person in my life who could achieve their dreams," he replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Renee asked him.

"Well ever since I was little, I have been surrounded by losers who never had a single life goal in mind including my parents. My dad left me and my mom before I could walk and my mom was a druggy alcoholic who couldn't care less about me anyways. I left home when I was 16 and I found the friends that I live here with now, but even then I don't think they have any dreams or goals," he told her and it was true. In all the years that he had known the boys, he had never heard them talk about what they really wanted in life and just wanted to stick to their criminal ways.

"What about you Dean, do you have any dreams or goals for your life?" Renee had asked him.

Dean was a little taken back her text, because no one had ever asked him that before and he didn't know what to say. He had been so caught up in his criminal ways that it never even crossed his mind. "I really don't know to be honest. I mean I have been so caught in doing what I have been doing that I never even thought about it before," he texted her back.

"Well it's never too late to find out what you want in life Dean. All you got to do is what something and let yourself have it," Renee told him.

Dean knew that she had a point and maybe there was more to life than just his criminal ways. Maybe he could turn his life around and be someone. Maybe even be someone Renee could be proud of to be with. Unfortunately he didn't get a chance to tell her that, because he heard a commotion coming from the kitchen.

"I thought we told you to end things with her Punk? We don't need anyone getting involved with what we are doing. Do you want to go to jail?!" he heard Roman shout at Punk.

"Fuck no Roman I have no urge to go to jail, but I am not breaking things off with her. For once I found someone that could really make me happy and smile and I am not going to let April go because you tell me to. Jesus Roman why can't you see that there is more to our lives than just stealing car parts? I mean none of us have gotten caught and none of us have a bad criminal record. We can really go out and make something of ourselves," Punk said defending himself. Just like Dean, Punk had found someone that was broadening his horizons on the world.

Seth then walked over to Punk and patted him on the shoulder, "Listen man I'm glad that you found someone that you might consider your soul mate, but think about it for a second. Why would she want a low life criminal like you, when she could go out and find a real man? I'm just trying to prevent you from getting hurt man. You're my brother and that's the last thing that I want to see happen."

Punk just looked at him with a sad face. "Yeah well if I break with off with April, then I will get hurt," he told him before he grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.

Seth went to go after him, but Dean stopped him, "Hey don't make him more sad or angry than he already is. Let me go talk to him and try to get him to come back. Besides I think you two really need to take a step back and be in Punk's shoes for a while. Just think about what you would do if you were in his position." Dean then grabbed his own jacket and followed Punk to the one place that he knew he would be, the roof.

Sure enough that's where Dean found Punk huddled up against one of the chairs that they up there one day. As Dean got closer to him, he could see that Punk kept staring at a picture that he had taken of AJ on their date and that's when he knew that his best friend had to back for this girl. "Go away Dean," he then heard Punk reply when he saw him. "I just want to be left alone."

"I know you do, but I came to talk to you for second," Dean told him as he took a seat down next to him.

Punk just looked at him with an angry face, "Why so you could tell me to dump April too?" He didn't want to let her go just because his friends to him too.

Dean sighed and shook his head, "No Punk that's not why. I came here to apologize actually."

"For what?" Punk asked him in shock. Dean never apologized to anyone.

"For telling you to get rid of AJ in the first place. I guess it just took me now to realize how much she means to you man. It took me to find my own girl to realize that it is impossible to let her go if you really care about her," Dean told him as he blushed. He never spoke about a girl like this before.

Punk was even more shock man, "No f*** way, you have a girl too? And I am not just taking about a screw buddy either."

Dean let out a chuckle, "Yes man a real girl and her name is Renee. She came into the shop yesterday and we just hit it off. I gave her my number, she gave me hers, and we have been texting each other ever since. She actually makes me smile."

"That's great man, I'm happy for you. We definitely need to go on a double date with our girls," Punk smiled and patted his friends back.

"Yeah but what about Roman and Seth? If they find out about us having potential girlfriends, they'll throw a fit and who knows what might happen then," Dean said a little worried. He would hate to lose his friends, but he would hate it more if he lost Renee.

Punk just shrugged his shoulders, "Then we don't tell them. We make it look like were still single and see where it goes from there. I am certainly not losing April and you are certainly not losing Renee."

* * *

Back downstairs outside of their apartment building, the same all black van was parked out front watching the place closely. As his unit scoped out the place, Detective Jackson was angrily shouting on the phone, "What do you mean you don't want to continue with the case…I know you're not part the unit, but you signed a contract stating that you would help us in any way that you can…I don't care if you're feelings are getting involved…After everything I have done for you, you're just going to throw it away like that…see now that's better, I'm glad you had a change of heart…okay well keep up the good work and I'll call you later…bye."

"Is everything okay sir?" one of the guys asked his boss when he got off the phone.

"No everything is not okay Steve. Our informant is having cold feet about this whole thing, but it took a little persuasion to get them seeing things our way. We almost have a fool case on them, but we still the informant to give us the big thing that we need a confession," he told Steve.

No matter what Detective Brooks was going to get this case done and put the Shield boys in jail forever. He didn't care who he had to hurt in the process including the ones close to him.

**Oh no that can't be good. I don't like what Detective Jackson was getting at. Also I'm glad that Dean and Punk had found people that make them happy. I just hope that Roman and Seth come around and have a change of heart. Next chapter is on to punkdlaurnenx so see you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I've been really busy these past few days, but never the less, enjoy this chapter by me, 'punkdlaurenx.' Thanks for the REVIEWS and support, you guys rock.**

"So what? Are we just going to lie to them?" Dean asked, facing Punk after their conversation about Renee and AJ, still sitting on the roof top.

"No, we'll tell them and if they can't handle it, then they can leave." Punk growled.

"They are just trying to look out for us." Dean said, even though he was pissed at Roman and Seth for being so harsh to Punk, knowing that he was feeling the same with Renee, he still knew Roman and Seth were just trying to look out for Punk.

"Yeah? Well I'm the oldest out of all of you, I can look out for myself and I can have a girlfriend without them asking me to dump her." Punk said.

"You really like her huh…" Dean smiled.

"I do Dean, I really like her. I know I've not known her for long, hardly even a week, but I really want to know her." Punk said.

"Well then do it." Dean said, slapping him on the back brotherly, "You should ask her out on another date tonight… but, you should ask her to bring Renee and I can tag along with you. Like a double date." Dean smiled.

"How is getting to know her going to help if you're there?" Punk chuckled.

"Shut up and just do it." Dean said, pushing Punk, both of them chuckling.

_Later that night…_

After Punk messaged AJ a few times back and forth, finally charming her around to go back out on another date with him, remembering to ask her to bring Renee with her, him and Punk began to get ready quickly, so they wouldn't have to face Seth and Roman when they came in.

"Pass me the clone…" Dean said to Punk who threw him the bottle of clone.

Punk watched Dean spray about fifty sprays on his body.

"Take it easy, that's the only one we have between us…" Punk said, snatching it back from him, putting it back in the bathroom, quickly taking the money from their tins and escaping quickly from their bedsit, getting out into the cold Chicago night.

"So… what do I say?" Dean asked, walking alongside Punk on the pavement.

"What?" Punk chuckled.

"Well you're the charmer, you know how to win the ladies, I just win them into my bed, I don't want that with Renee." Dean said.

"Just tell her she looks really pretty." Punk winked as Dean nodded.

He didn't really take girls out on dates, that was more of Punks thing, but he wanted to give it a try with Renee.

Once they got to AJ's apartment, they waited outside on them.

Renee and AJ being the casual girls they were, walked out of the apartment, jeans and a t-shirt on, AJ with her leather jacket on and Renee with a jumper.

Renee smiled when she saw Dean, he looked so handsome, there were definitely sparks flying when she saw him and that was a good thing.

"Ladies…" Punk smiled.

"You know, for a bunch of dirty guys, you sure scrub up well…" Renee said, looking at Punk and Dean, smelling their clone that blew through the wind and over to her.

"Well thanks…" Dean smiled.

"Shall we…" Punk said, putting his hand out in front of him for the girls to go first.

AJ smiled at his cuteness and walked on with him, Renee and Dean behind them making small talk.

_Later that night…_

All four of them were sat at a small table for four in a nearby diner, the conversation flowing and both couples getting along extremely well. Renee was a little pissed by Dean flirting with a waitress, but Punk assured her when Dean went to the toilet that he done it with almost every girl in Chicago, he'd began to not know it was flirting.

"So, you both always been Chicago boys?" Renee asked, sitting beside AJ but still facing Dean. AJ facing Punk beside her.

"Always have, always will." Dean smiled, taking a drink of his beer, his eyes still attached to Renee's through out the process.

Meanwhile Punk and AJ were just looking at each other and smiling. AJ could have stared into his eyes all day and all night, she just got so lost in them.

Punk couldn't get enough of her beauty, he knew there was something about AJ, call him cliché, but there was something different to her than all the other girls out there, he didn't know what it was, but he liked the feelings she gave him, it was like a spark of electricity running through his body whenever she smiled or laughed.

He jumped suddenly when he felt her foot travel up and down his leg under the table, making him all hot and bothered, she was a tease.

"You alright?" Dean asked, looking around at Punk.

"Y-Yeah… Um… just a fly…" Punk said, waving his hand around in the air as if he was waving a fly around, turning back to AJ and scowling at her, yet smirking at the same time.

"So… what are you boys interested in two goofy girls like us?" AJ asked, continuing to tease Punk under the table, going further up his leg with her foot, watching him fidget about with things, trying to keep calm.

Even though he had jeans on, she was inches away from… you know and the worst thing that made it even more teasing, was she was loving every minute of it.

"Goofy?" Dean laughed, "I'd say you're both more homely girls." Dean smiled.

"Homely?" Renee laughed, "What does that even mean?" She asked.

"You know, typical, find a job, get married, have kids type of girls…" Dean said.

"No way… I'll never have kids." AJ perked in, shaking her head.

"Why?" Punk asked.

"I just wouldn't want to. Too much responsibility, plus I can't even look after myself." AJ laughed.

"Ok, so maybe you aren't so homely after all…" Dean said.

"So you didn't really answer my question, why you guys so interested in us? Because if it was for sex, it would have been done by now." AJ said.

"Really? You underestimate us for being players… c'mon." Dean said.

"We just like you both." Punk perked in, "That's all…" He said, taking a drink and chocking a little when AJ moved her foot the furthest it could possibly go up his leg.

Punk put his glass down and coughed a little, looking at all three of them stare at him.

"What?" Punk said.

"Is there like a cat under there biting your ankles…" Dean laughed, turning back around to face Renee.

'Stop it' Punk mouthed over to AJ, slightly smiling and watching her giggle to herself.

_Later that night…_

Once the cheque was paid and they all walked out of the diner they walked home in a coupled fashion, AJ and Punk in front while Dean and Renee strolled behind.

"Apart from you making me feel handcuffed tonight, I had fun…" Punk smiled down at AJ.

"It was funny. I wasn't trying to be sexual or anything but…"

"You were stroking your foot up and down my leg? I don't think you can say anything about that isn't sexual." Punk said with a chuckle.

"I was just having some fun, nothing sexual was involved…" AJ smirked up to him.

"Alright ok…" Punk said sarcastically.

"I had fun too, we should meet up again. Maybe just the two of us again." AJ said.

"Yeah, well you have my number, expect me to text you…" Punk winked at her.

"Oh I'll be waiting…" She smiled, "Goodnight Punk…" She said, reaching up and kissing his stubbly cheek, walking ahead into her apartment, figuring Renee would be up in any minute.

Punk just smiled to himself, he couldn't help it. Her lips were so soft against his cheek, he could have thought of many places where he wanted her lips, he really needed a cold shower.

While Punk waited a little bit along from the apartment, Dean and Renee stood outside AJ's apartment talking.

"You know… I wish you didn't flirt with other girls…" Renee said, looking at him.

"Trust me darling… you were the only girl I saw tonight…" Dean winked.

Renee just melted at his words and seen him lean over and kiss her on the cheek, god he smelled so good.

"Goodnight…" Dean smiled, walking away as Renee just smiled, walking into the apartment as Dean caught up with Punk, both of them beginning to walk home.

"I think tonight went ok." Punk said.

"It wasn't too bad." Dean agreed.

As the two began to walk and talk, heading to their tiny home, the dark coloured van stayed far in the distance, yet close enough to see what was going on.

"What the hell is this about? I understand business dinners. But… kiss on the cheeks, dreamy eyes… I don't like this." Detective Jackson said, shaking his head.

"She's doing her job man, just let her do it her way…" Steve said, looking at Detective Jackson.

"I told her to do something, I expect it to be done the way it is explained. The last thing I want is for her to be getting involved with scum like them, I don't want business involved with pleasure Steve, I won't have it." Detective Jackson said.

"I don't know why we can't just arrest them in the first place, we have all the evidence we need, what's the need in getting her involved?" Steve asked.

"Because she can get things out of them that we don't know. It'll be much more interesting than just arresting them." Jackson said.

"Whatever, I just can't wait until it's over." Steve said, he didn't get the purpose in all of this.

"Don't worry, this will be all over and done with in a few weeks, they boys will be behind bars where they deserve to be…" Detective Jackson said, staring up at the apartment that AJ was in.

**Doesn't sound good for the boys? How naughty was AJ, lol. REVIEW and tell us what you think. The next chapter is over to 'lilcmpunkfan' enjoy and REVIEW. You guys are awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone it's lilcmpunkfan, sorry for the lack of updating, but I had finals all last week and was in the middle of a move so I didn't have any internet to update. Nevertheless I'm back and ready to deliver the next chapter. Oh and thanks to everyone who is supporting this story.**

About a week and a half later after their amazing double date with Dean and Renee, Punk was planning on taking AJ out for another date, but this time it was going to be big. Tonight he was planning on asking AJ to be his official girlfriend and Punk was a nervous wreck. He still didn't know why an amazing girl like AJ would ever want to be with a low life loser like him. Yes it was definitely a mystery.

"Hey are you doing okay man, you have been in here for an hour?" Dean asked coming into the bathroom to check on his good friend. He had talked to Renee earlier and she had told them about Punk and AJ's date plans tonight.

"Yeah I'm fine man, I'm just really nervous for tonight. I just want everything to go right tonight and hopefully by the end of the night I will have a real girlfriend," Punk smiled brightly as he looked into the mirror and fixed his hair for would have had to be the one hundredth time.

Dean just shook his head and chuckled, "You need to stop worrying man everything is going to be fine. I can see the way that AJ looks at you and I can say that without a doubt that she's crazy about you. All you have to do is be your annoying crazy self and she'll say yes." He knew that those two were destined to be together.

Hearing what his best friend had to say, Punk finally calmed down and felt confident about what was going to happen, "Thanks man and I appreciate everything that you're doing for covering for me tonight. What did you tell the guys anyways?" Punk was referring to the night run that he was going to miss due to his date with AJ.

"Oh I just told that you weren't feeling that good and for us to go alone. Luckily they are still at the garage and will be there till we go on the run so there is no worry that they will come up here to check on you. Just remember to not stay out late and when you do come home just act like you're sick," Dean told him. Punk just nodded his head and gave him a bro hug before taking off for his date.

Meanwhile…

Across town in her apartment, AJ was busy getting ready for her date with Punk and Renee was there helping her. "So do you know where Punk is taking you tonight?" Renee asked while she was doing AJ's hair.

"No he didn't tell me anything except for dress nicely because we are going out tonight. However I don't know what to do Renee. I mean Phil is a nice guy and I really like him, but the other part of me knows that I can be getting involved with him. What do you think I should do?" AJ sighed as she played with the loose shoe string on her pair of converse that she was wearing.

Renee put the curling iron down and took a seat next to her friend on the bed, "AJ honey listen to me, I know that you are afraid of getting involved with Punk, but in all honesty who cares what you do. It's your life and even though you are bound to do certain duties because of your job, you are entitled to have a life AJ. If you really have a thing for Punk like you say you do, then go for it. Let Punk know how you feel and be happy for once.

After hearing what her friend was saying, all AJ could do was give her a soft smile. While it was true that she was entitled to live her own life and that she deserved to be happy for once, AJ still couldn't shake the fact that Punk was into some bad things and she didn't know if she could deal with that. But then again, she really wanted to be with him. Needless to say, this was going to be one hard decision.

Sometime later once AJ was all dressed and ready to go, there was a soft but manly knock on the door and she knew that it was a knock that to belonged to Phil Brooks. Walking over to the door, AJ gently opened the door to reveal the man of the hour holding a nice bouquet of flowers. "I have an order of flowers for the beautiful April whom is in for quite an evening," Punk teased her as he walked into the small apartment.

"Oh my god Phil these are beautiful. You didn't have to do this," AJ happily said as she took the flowers from him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to the kitchen to put the flowers in some water.

"It's no problem really April, you deserve them. I was actually walking by the flower shop down the road and saw them and I instantly knew that they had to be yours," he explained to her as he placed his hand where she kissed him. Much like the first time she kissed him on the cheek, Punk felt that same spark that he did when she kissed him the first time.

Walking up to him, AJ placed her hand in his and smiled up at him, "There amazing Phil they really are and I love them. So can you tell me where we are going tonight?" All this anticipation was killing her and she couldn't take it anymore.

Punk just laughed and squeezed her hand, "I thought I told you over the phone that it's a secret and I don't want to ruin the surprise. However I do promise you that it will be the time of your life." AJ just smiled up at him and together they walked out of her apartment to go on their date.

A While Later…

Much to AJ's surprise, their date was going real well. First Punk took her to one of the best restaurant in town and let her order whatever she wanted. Then as they ate, they talked about how well Dean and Renee were getting along and were they personally saw themselves going in the future. Now it was time for dessert, so Punk paid the bill and was taking AJ to get some ice cream in the park. That was where he was going to asked her his big question.

"So how do you like the date so far?" he asked her as they walked through the park hand in hand.

"It's going great Phil and I am really enjoying myself. This night has been one of the best nights of my life and you are certainly quite the gentleman," AJ giggled as she buried her head in his arm.

Punk just blushed at her comment. He had never been referred to as a gentleman before and he liked it, "It was nothing really, I just wanted to do something special for you. I know that we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel like we have a real connect between us."

AJ knew that he was right because she feel the same attraction herself, however that voice in her head was still screaming at her to stop and leave him, "I know what you mean Phil, these last couple of weeks have been certainly been a change. I never thought that walking into your garage that I would end up here with you."

"I know right it seems so unreal. I really want to do the right thing with you and I want to continue what we have here but step it up a notch," he smiled down at her as they stopped walking for a second. "I guess what I am trying to say is that I want to be more than just a friend to you April. I want to be the guy that protects you, loves you, and will do anything to make you happy. April, will you be my girlfriend?" Punk then reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny necklace that he bought her.

AJ meanwhile just stared with him with a shocked look on her face. She couldn't believe what he had told her right now. This couldn't be happening right now. This was not supposed to be the plan. As much as she wanted to be with him with all her heart, she knew that there was a big risk involved. "Phil I…I…I…I would love to be more than your girlfriend, but…but…but I…I…I can't. I'm sorry Phil, I'm so sorry," she cried as she pulled away from him and ran as fast as she could away from him.

She ended up running all the way home in tears and when she opened up her door, she was shocked to see Detective Jackson standing there with a smug look on his face.

**Dun…dun…dun…cliffhanger. I can't believe what just happened. I feel so bad for Punk and AJ right now. Why can't they be together? Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter and now it's on to **punkdlaurenx** for the next one. Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
